The Perfect Something
by evergrnterrace
Summary: ByakuyaxRukia Life is changing for the Kuchiki family! Chapter 8 is FINALLY up! I'm working on it some more guys, sorry for the horrid wait!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER::: I do not own bleach. This story is mine but the characters are not.

A/N: This story begins after the S/S Arc, but may not follow the timeline. Slightly AU. This chapter is rated K+. Overall story is rated T just to be safe. Rating and spoilers may change as the story progresses. I will add a warning anytime this happens..

This is my first fanfic, though not my first writing/story. I won't beg you to review, but if I feel that no one is interested, I won't promise completion. :) Not a threat, I promise. I just see no point in continuing something if I get bored and no one cares. :)

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

**Cherry Blossoms**

Byakuya rose from the table just as Rukia had entered the dining room. This was the new morning ritual. Rukia would have just finished her morning preparations before sitting down for breakfast just as he was leaving for work. If she didn't know any better, she would have thought that he had it planned this way. She sighed inward as she bowed her head slightly and said in lowered tones, "Have a good day, Nii-sama." She felt his gaze on her as he said nothing, then he turned and was gone. _'Not the best way to start the day.'_ she thought to herself. She hurriedly finished off what remained of her breakfast as she replayed the scene from moments earlier in her mind. She didn't need to look up anymore to know that he would gaze at her for a few moments even after she had bid him good day, turn around with a graceful swirl of his captain's robes and head out the door. Not for the first time, she idly wondered if he shunpo'ed to work.

With yet another inward sigh, Rukia stood from her kneeling position at the table and prepared for her walk of the gardens. This was another morning ritual of sorts and she never failed to look forward to it. She loved sitting under the cherry blossom trees. She loved the way the sun would filter through the branches, just enough to make the blossoms appear to be dancing. She loved that whenever she was in the gardens, she could feel Byakuya's presence. It wasn't his spirit energy, per se, but more as if he had made his mark on the nature itself. His fingerprints on the flowers, his foot prints on the paths, his scent in the air. _'Probably just the cherry blossoms.'_ she thought with a smile.

It seemed that no matter how often she tried to convince herself that he was her brother, it never worked. She knew there was no blood relation. She could call him 'Nii-sama' until she was blue in the face and it wouldn't change the fact that when she came into this garden, _his_ garden, she felt immediately at ease. All of the coldness he seemed to radiate any other time was turned into warmth and comfort in this place. She felt closer to him, a different type of intimacy that she had never shared with anyone before, when she came here.

One of the sole reasons she came here nearly every day was to feel that closeness with him. To feel as if his warmth was meant for her. It seemed as though it was the only way she would ever be wrapped in his embrace, be able to share her feelings and thoughts with him. Another of the reasons was to reflect on her emotions. She still wasn't entirely sure how she felt about him. What she felt _ for_ him. But she knew it had nothing to do with her adoptive status or the promise he had made to her sister.

She wondered idly how he felt. What he thought. _'If only he would let me in, even if just a little.'_ She let loose another sigh as she realized, not for the first time, that the coldness he portrayed was most likely how he actually felt. She knew he wasn't as stoic as he presented himself, as impassive as he appeared. But he had always seemed to distance himself from her. Always saying as little as possible, avoiding any eye contact and lately it seemed as if he were avoiding her presence at all. She didn't know what to make of it, but she was starting to think that as time went on, he withdrew even more. _'As if we were ever close to begin with.'_ she thought with a slight frown.

Pushing the bitter thoughts away in an effort to keep the comforting atmosphere pure, Rukia inhaled deeply. Such a normal gesture anywhere else, but int these gardens it was one of the most soothing things in all of Soul Society. For a moment, just a moment, she allowed herself to imagine this Cherry Blossom tree to be Byakuya. She wondered thoughtfully if anything could ever come of them. If he could ever feel anything for her. She wrapped her arms around her legs and looked into the branches. _'Stranger things have happened.'_ she thought, slightly amused.

Rukia laid her head against the bark and allowed her body to be supported by the trunk. She closed her eyes and began picturing Byakuya on one of his nightly strolls through the Kuchiki property. He often followed the same trail as she. Rukia felt the breeze on her smiling face and allowed herself to settle even more peacefully into the scent of Byakuya. She imagined being wrapped in his embrace. Before long, she was dreaming of him.

TBC

* * *

If you note any spelling, punctuation or grammatical errors, please let me know. I will fix them ASAP. Feel free to review. I don't demand it, but I won't deny that I am looking forward to some input. If you feel the need to flame, so be it. I won't stop because some people don't like this story. If you have any suggestions or things you would like to be included in this story, feel free to let me know. I am always open to knew ideas and I am not opposed to writing more fics. I am pretty open to a lot of pairings in both Bleach and FMA.

Thanks in advance for taking the time to read my story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Byakuya's P.O.V.**

**DISCLAIMER:::** I do not own bleach. This story is mine but the characters are not.

**A/N:** This story begins after the S/S Arc, but may not follow the timeline. Slightly AU. This chapter is rated K+. Overall story is rated T just to be safe. Rating and spoilers may change as the story progresses. I will add a warning anytime this happens..

This is my first fanfic, though not my first writing/story. I won't beg you to review, but if I feel that no one is interested, I won't promise completion. :) Not a threat, I promise. I just see no point in continuing something if I get bored and no one cares. :)

**Chapter 2**

**Japanese Maples**

Every morning he would look down at her kneeling form and try to muster up the courage to tell her. And every morning she would bow her head in respect and say "Have a good day, Nii-sama." As soon as the words left her mouth he would turn and leave. She was his sister. Maybe not by blood, but by title and that was more than enough. Her daily farewells did good to remind him of that fact, and put an end to his attempts. Yet every day he would try it again. Maybe he was hoping that she wouldn't say it. Maybe if she _didn't _always refer to him as "Ni-sama", he would be able to muster up the courage to say something.

The very few who had witnessed his overprotective tendencies had chalked it off to his being a good older brother. They had no idea where the credit truly lay. He wasn't entirely sure what to call it. Somewhere, somehow, his discipline and self control had faltered and with them his inner walls had come crashing down. He felt his icy exterior, one he had spent centuries perfecting, being chipped away. Not only was it slowly being completely destroyed, but that girl was building her own little walls around his heart. And she kept herself nestled comfortably within them. The winter wonderland of her soul and her zanpakuto kept him thoroughly icy, although not in an unpleasant way. He hadn't thought that he would ever find love. Until he had met Hisana, Rukia's older, somewhat estranged sister. And after she had died, he hadn't thought he would find it again. Now, he wouldn't say that this was love. This wasn't the same as what he had felt with Hisana. But it was too strong, and completely unrelated to brotherly love. His heart just seemed to refuse to see that this violated so many different things.

He tried to avoid any eye contact with her for fear that she would see the truth in his eyes. How long had he felt this way? How long had he felt the longing and the fear. She had become a part of the Kuchiki clan well over a century ago, and he couldn't figure out when it had begun. Of course, he remained the same on the outside. Cool and impassive, in complete control. Everyone thought he was cold and uncaring, he preferred it that way. It is always much better if you don't appear to have emotional attachments. Enemies find your weaknesses and exploit them to their fullest benefit. He didn't think he could handle any more attempts on her life. The execution fiasco had been more than enough to make him actually face his feelings. Now that he was aware of them, he couldn't simply sit idly by and watch her attempt to protect herself. Or worse yet, one of those idiots she called friends trying to protect her.

He wasn't entirely sure anymore that he could just watch her go on as if nothing had happened. He knew that she had a new outlook, her entire world had been turned upside down. And he knew that she had learned things about him that he would rather her not know. He may be proud, but that didn't exclude him from having faults, regrets or keep him from making mistakes. He had let everyone believe that he would kill her. He had let _her_ believe that he would kill her. Hell, he'd even delivered the news! He was glad that those idiots actually proved useful for a change. He didn't want to think about what he would have had to do if it actually came down to her execution.

Byakuya released a heavy sigh and his eyes widened a bit in surprise. He hadn't sighed in so long, he couldn't even remember. He had far too much poise, discipline, self control to surrender to such impulses. Well, he supposed it was only further proof, proof which he didn't _need_, that she had an adverse effect on him. She brought out things in him that he had thought long gone or thoroughly suppressed. It wasn't entirely negative, as he had once thought. He had felt his step become lighter, the heavy burden of being the Kuchiki's sole heir, head of the clan, and the captain of the 6th division ease. He even enjoyed his evening strolls through his grounds more, especially the gardens. He had always felt more at ease in the gardens, even before Rukia or her sister. But now they seemed to have a mind of their own. They beckoned to him, called for him. He could feel her all around him when he stood in those gardens, _her_ gardens. It was as if she had left her souls imprint on the very earth itself. The Japanese maples seemed to share the essence of her very soul. He could lean into one of those trees and it felt as if he was receiving her embrace. Never before had he felt the urge to be held by another so strongly. With Hisana, he had wanted to wrap his arms around her, take away her guilt and suffering. But with Rukia, well Rukia was different. She made him crave things that he had never thought he would want, let alone _need_. Rukia was changing him and he couldn't decide if it was something to dread or something to look forward to.

TBC

* * *

If you note any spelling, punctuation or grammatical errors, please let me know. I will fix them ASAP. Feel free to review. I don't demand it, but I won't deny that I am looking forward to some input. If you feel the need to flame, so be it. I won't stop because some people don't like this story. If you have any suggestions or things you would like to be included in this story, feel free to let me know. I am always open to knew ideas and I am not opposed to writing more fics. I am pretty open to a lot of pairings in both Bleach and FMA. 

Thanks in advance for taking the time to read my story.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ukitake's P.O.V. **

**DISCLAIMER:::** I do not own bleach. This story is mine but the characters are not.

**A/N:** This story begins after the S/S Arc, but may not follow the timeline. Slightly AU. This chapter is rated K+. Overall story is rated T just to be safe. Rating and spoilers may change as the story progresses. I will add a warning anytime this happens..

This is my first fanfic, though not my first writing/story. I won't beg you to review, but if I feel that no one is interested, I won't promise completion. :) Not a threat, I promise. I just see no point in continuing something if I get bored and no one cares. :)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

**Knowing Smile**

He wasn't the least bit surprised when Rukia strolled in on one of her days off. This was a common occurrence in the 13th division. The grounds here were just as much a home to her as the Kuchiki estates ever were. And just the same, the people within were just as much her family as anyone had ever been. Any time Rukia wasn't on a mission to the living world, she would be here. Every day, rain or shine, Rukia would appear. It didn't matter if she had anything to say, she seemed to enjoy spending her time here. So today didn't start out any differently than any other.

Rukia had started talking as soon as she had walked through the door, then she flopped back onto the couch with an amount of grace even Yumichika would be envious of. Her face was becoming more animated the more she talked and her hand movements were rapid and hard to follow with the eye. But follow them he did, hearing the hidden meanings in those words that Rukia herself hadn't even begun to listen for.

Any time someone walked into his office, or knocked on the door, Rukia would fall silent, her eyes seeming to dance as she waited somewhat impatiently for the person to finish their business and leave. Only when it turned out to be either Kiyone or Sentaro would she pick right back up where she had left off. Those two were like the brother and sister she had never had, and she had no real issue with being heard by them. Ukitake had noted the pair exchanging knowing glances with uncharacteristic twin serious expressions on their faces on several occasions. _"It would appear that they suspect something, too."_ He thought with a small smile.

Captain Ukitake sat at his desk and listened to Rukia talk. And oh, but this girl loved to talk. He rested his chin on his hands, his elbows balancing on his desktop as he listened intently to what she was saying. He nodded a few times and said his "uh-huh's" in the proper places. But she wasn't ready for him to speak yet, you see. She hadn't actually realized why she felt the way she felt, or what she felt at all. It was there, he knew, on both sides. Other people, people who didn't know Rukia so well, who didn't know how Byakuya had always interacted with her, or rather, avoided her. Those people would pass his brief but intense glances at her, his finding reasons to have to see her, all of the little things that would bring them within sight of one another. These things he did, others would see as him being a good big brother and doing his part to ensure her safety. He sat back with a knowing smile and nodded slightly to himself. But he knew better. And soon they would, too. Before long, he noted, everyone within Soul Society would know what lay between the Kuchiki pair.

* * *

Thank you to those of you that have chosen to review my story… I really appreciate it.. J

Sorry this chapter is short, but I didn't really need so many words to portray his small part. He isn't a main character and I doubt that any of the background characters will have long chapters.

If you note any spelling, punctuation or grammatical errors, please let me know. I will fix them ASAP. Feel free to review. I don't demand it, but I won't deny that I am looking forward to some input. If you feel the need to flame, so be it. I won't stop because some people don't like this story. If you have any suggestions or things you would like to be included in this story, feel free to let me know. I am always open to new ideas and I am not opposed to writing more fics. I am pretty open to a lot of pairings in both Bleach and FMA.

Thanks in advance for taking the time to read my story.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rukia's P.O.V. **

**DISCLAIMER:::** I do not own bleach. This story is mine but the characters are not.

**A/N:** This story begins after the S/S Arc, but may not follow the timeline. Slightly AU. This chapter is rated K+. Overall story is rated T just to be safe. Rating and spoilers may change as the story progresses. I will add a warning anytime this happens..

This is my first fanfic, though not my first writing/story. I won't beg you to review, but if I feel that no one is interested, I won't promise completion. :) Not a threat, I promise. I just see no point in continuing something if I get bored and no one cares. :)

* * *

**Chapter ?**

**Chapter Title**

"Where is he?" Rukia asked out loud. Byakuya had been missing for three days. She hadn't seen him or heard from him at all. He hadn't even told her he was leaving. Not that he would, personally. He would send a servant to tell her. Even so, she had heard no word of his going on a mission or anything relating to his duties as the head of the Kuchiki clan. The household was calm, but that did nothing to ease her worry. The Kuchiki household and its staff would continue to run smoothly even if a bomb went off in the kitchens.

Rukia sat on her mattress as she tried to let her brain work this out. He had just up and vanished, without a trace. She wasn't sure if she should just wait for his return or go searching for him. She contemplated asking her captain, since it seemed he always knew things well in advance. But wouldn't he have said something yesterday? Or last night when she stopped back in to say her farewells? Rukia was stumped. She didn't know how to even begin dealing with this situation. And it was very discomforting considering Rukia was always in charge. She **always** knew just what to do and she was the one most of her friends came to in a bind. These facts did nothing to calm her, however, and she considered again talking to her captain. And again, she angrily shoved the idea away.

Rukia was having quite some time trying to rein in her wild imagination. She just kept seeing horrible scenes play out in front of her closed eyes. She stood up with a slight growl and began pacing the large, uncluttered area of her room and tried to think of what to do. She thought that she may just do anything to remove these horrible thoughts from her brain. She couldn't help the sinking feeling she had in her stomach, the feeling of being lost and alone. She couldn't remember ever having felt this way. Even when he wasn't in the same house with her, she had never had to deal with these thoughts. Even when he was sent out on missions, she hadn't ever had these feelings. She worried, of course, but nothing like this. Without Byakuya there she felt as if she was half empty.

Her eyes widened a little at the realization. She had always known that she didn't harbor any familial feelings towards her adoptive brother, but this? This would explain why she had been acting a bit off. And this would explain why her morning strolls through the garden ended up with her napping and were lasting longer and longer each time. This explained so much, but with the new knowledge, she had new questions. How would Byakuya feel if he knew? Would he throw her out? She had no way of knowing. And she decided with a bit of determination to just hide them. She had always done well to just ignore the feelings until they went away. Just like Kaien. She felt her face fall at the memory. She hadn't let that one go away all on its own. It hadn't been just a crush. But he died before she could have acted on the feelings or buried them all the way down._'Another lifetime…'_ she thought and pushed those thoughts away as, well.

"This is getting me nowhere." Rukia said with a sigh. She promptly began a walk through the house in search of one of the servants. She would just ask them if they knew where Byakuya had gone. But she never made it that far. Just as she was passing through the foyer, on her way to the kitchens where there were _always_ servants running about, the door opened. She hadn't even felt his spirit energy, she was so wrapped up in her thoughts. But as the door opened, she looked at him and saw not a hair out of place. His clothes were perfectly arranged, his face was… Off. He actually looked to be content. "How strange…" she murmured as she walked even closer to him. Now that the worry was gone it had been replaced by no small amount of anger. She walked right up in front of him and stood there with the air of an angry spouse.

"Byakuya!" She barked, "Where have you been? You had me worried sick!!!" she told him, beneath the rage her eyes held a pleading look and her face showed relief. She whacked him on the arm to signify her annoyance before she could catch herself. Her eyes opened in shock as she realized that she had let her Kuchiki personality falter and she looked up at him in fear of how he would react. The strange look that crossed his features did nothing to calm those fears. Rukia stood in silence awaiting his reaction.

TBC

* * *

If you note any spelling, punctuation or grammatical errors, please let me know. I will fix them ASAP. Feel free to review. I don't demand it, but I won't deny that I am looking forward to some input. If you feel the need to flame, so be it. I won't stop because some people don't like this story. If you have any suggestions or things you would like to be included in this story, feel free to let me know. I am always open to new ideas and I am not opposed to writing more fics. I am pretty open to a lot of pairings in both Bleach and FMA. 

Thanks in advance for taking the time to read my story.


	5. Chapter 5

**Byakuya's P.O.V.**

**DISCLAIMER:::** I do not own bleach. This story is mine but the characters are not.

**A/N:** This story begins after the S/S Arc, but may not follow the timeline. Slightly AU. This chapter is rated K+. Overall story is rated T just to be safe. Rating and spoilers may change as the story progresses. I will add a warning anytime this happens..

This is my first fanfic, though not my first writing/story. I won't beg you to review, but if I feel that no one is interested, I won't promise completion. Not a threat, I promise. I just see no point in continuing something if I get bored and no one cares.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Well, Actually…**

Byakuya walked slowly through the streets of Serietie and willed himself not to crack a smile. He always enjoyed his annual trips to the world of the living. He went every year to a special little shop in Karakura Town. He had been buying this rare herb tea from the same family for a couple of centuries. He returned to Soul Society every year and had to force himself not to smile in delight that the family still remained around to sell the delicate herbal brew. He would normally buy enough to last him the whole year. He had even bought extra this year. He wasn't sure why, but he felt it would be wise to have too much as opposed to the alternative.

He considered stopping by his division to make sure the buildings were still standing, and if they were, sharing the wealth. He figured they would probably suspect something and let the tea go to waste for fear that he had done something to it. Byakuya wasn't generally a very nice person. At least, that's what the rumors say. He didn't see how remaining calm and impassive could translate into being a bad person completely void of all feelings. Didn't they know that as the head of a noble family he had to keep up appearances? He couldn't just run amuck and act like anyone else when he clearly wasn't. Byakuya willed himself back into contentment and vowed not to let this bother him today. He had reason to be in a good mood and he would be damned if those ruffians would spoil it. Again.

He made a slight turn towards the gates of the Kuchiki estate and felt a strange sensation in his stomach. He would have given it more stock had he not immediately felt Rukia's agitated spirit energy. As he began to shunpo the somewhat long distance to the main doors his face reverted from the small smile he hadn't even realized had crept up on him into a not so unusual frown. _'What is going on in there?'_ he thought, in a mild state of worry. It just didn't make sense for her spirit energy to be spiking out of control so rapidly. By the time he reached the door her spirit energy was nearly normal and he wasn't quite so worried anymore. Never the less, he didn't remain outside for long and quickly pushed the door open.

As he stepped inside, Rukia stopped right before him and looked him dead in the eyes. That in itself was strange as she usually avoided eye contact with him. Then she did something even more out of character and studied his face, his hair and his clothing. He arched one perfectly sculpted eyebrow and considered her strange behavior for a moment. _'Well, that was odd.'_ Byakuya thought. No nod of obeisance, no greeting at all. _'Maybe she was finally beginning to feel at home here.'_ , he thought with a bit of well contained amusement. He watched the worry drain from her face and almost as quickly as it had gone, it was replaced with rage. His confusion grew as she stalked up to him, acting as if she owned the place, the fact the she actually, kind of, did not entering his mind. And he watched as she _**hit**_ his arm as if he were one of her friends and he had pissed her off. He didn't mind admitting that it was all a little strange to him. And although he wasn't really against her behaving so comfortably, she had never acted in such a way in his presence. And she looked to be slightly shocked by her own actions. Almost as if she had done them unintentionally. As he watched her face flicker with realization and then fear, he realized that this wasn't something he had planned on. This wasn't a part of his promise to Hisana. He realized with an odd sense of… something, that he actually loved Rukia.

TBC

* * *

If you note any spelling, punctuation or grammatical errors, please let me know. I will fix them ASAP. Feel free to review. I don't demand it, but I won't deny that I am looking forward to some input. If you feel the need to flame, so be it. I won't stop because some people don't like this story. If you have any suggestions or things you would like to be included in this story, feel free to let me know. I am always open to new ideas and I am not opposed to writing more fics. I am pretty open to a lot of pairings in both Bleach and FMA. 

Thanks in advance for taking the time to read my story.


	6. Chapter 6

**Renji's P.O.V.**

**DISCLAIMER:::** I do not own bleach. This story is mine but the characters are not.

**A/N:** This story begins after the S/S Arc, but may not follow the timeline. Slightly AU. This chapter is rated K+. Overall story is rated T just to be safe. Rating and spoilers may change as the story progresses. I will add a warning anytime this happens..

This is my first fanfic, though not my first writing/story. I won't beg you to review, but if I feel that no one is interested, I won't promise completion. Not a threat, I promise. I just see no point in continuing something if I get bored and no one cares.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

**Declarations of a Migraine**

Abarai Renji, Rukia's dearest friend in all the worlds, both living and not, watched as the only family he had ever really know walked away with a slight bounce in her step. He shook his head and felt the usual stirrings of yet another migraine as he started thinking about their previous meetings.

Renji knew something was up. There was an unfamiliar glow to Rukia's face and a fire in her normally still eyes. In all of the time he had known her, since they were both small children living in the streets of Seireitei, he had never seen one or both of them. He wouldn't even connect either occurrence with Rukia.

Every time she had come to see him lately, she had seemed to be even more thoughtful than before. He had learned long ago to be truly frightened any time Rukia became especially thoughtful. He wasn't sure what was going on, exactly. She hadn't spoken of anything exciting lately, anything that could contribute to the many strange happenings going on around her. Obviously there was something, since she was being so incredibly different. And she had been spending a lot more time at home, which used to be something Rukia wouldn't even dream of doing. She had always done whatever she could to prolong having to go to her home. It wasn't a rare occurrence that Rukia would take her zampakuto to the 13th divisions training grounds in an effort to blow of some steam, release some tension, or just plain avoid the Kuchiki estates. It also wasn't unheard of for her to spend the night at the 13th division headquarters, sleeping in uncomfortable positions at Captain Ukitake's desk and using the unfinished paperwork as a make-shift pillow.

What's more disturbing, Renji knew Rukia had two different personalities. When she was at the Kuchiki Estates or within the reach of her Noble brother, Rukia was the picture of a perfect noble. Quiet and demure, deferential to her brother and his wishes. When she was in the living world or outside of the walls of Serietie in Rukongai, Rukia was the loud-mouthed, quick tempered, keeps you on your toes , take charge kind of girl. But this, this was an entirely different personality altogether. If he didn't know any better, he would think that Rukia had began to fuse the two personalities.

Renji tried to shrug it off, not enjoying the circus act his stomach was trying to perform and decided to speak to Captain Ukitake about it. Later, of course, as he wouldn't even know what to actually say. And he didn't think he would want to hear the man's opinions on the matter if Renji _could_ manage to figure out his thoughts. At the rate he was going, however, everything that he had come to know or understand about the situation was spinning around his head faster than he could dare to keep up with. Not that he really cared to, this whole situation was giving him a headache.

In an effort to remove his thoughts from his best friend and her odd new behavior, Renji started, instead, to try to puzzle out what was going on with his _own_ captain. Though Byakuya was generally a callous person who showed little to no interest in anyone or anything, including Rukia, he had seemed even more distant, more withdrawn than usual. A little more calculating and a little more hesitant. Renji couldn't figure out what was going on. _'I wonder if there's something going around?'_ he thought with a slight frown.

He even considered the possibility that this new fire in Rukia's eyes and the snowstorm in Byakuya's may be related. With a 'harumph!' and an overly dramatic eye roll, Renji concluded that it was just a coincidence. It _had _to be a coincidence. He thought that maybe, just maybe, if he could convince himself of that, it wouldn't be so hard when it finally sank in.

With a heavy sigh, Renji stood up and started to make his way to the 4th division. He would seek out Captain Unohana to see if she could put an end to this miserable headache and the internal somersaults his stomach was doing. His body's behavior couldn't possibly be healthy.

TBC

* * *

If you note any spelling, punctuation or grammatical errors, please let me know. I will fix them ASAP. Feel free to review. I don't demand it, but I won't deny that I am looking forward to some input. If you feel the need to flame, so be it. I won't stop because some people don't like this story. If you have any suggestions or things you would like to be included in this story, feel free to let me know. I am always open to new ideas and I am not opposed to writing more fics. I am pretty open to a lot of pairings in both Bleach and FMA. 

Thanks in advance for taking the time to read my story.


	7. Chapter 7

**Mainly Byakuya's P.O.V. with some Rukia P.O.V. thrown in…**

**DISCLAIMER:::** I do not own bleach. This story is mine but the characters are not.

**A/N:** This story begins after the S/S Arc, but may not follow the timeline. Slightly AU. This chapter is rated K+. Overall story is rated T just to be safe. Rating and spoilers may change as the story progresses. I will add a warning anytime this happens..

This is my first fanfic, though not my first writing/story. I won't beg you to review, but if I feel that no one is interested, I won't promise completion. :) Not a threat, I promise. I just see no point in continuing something if I get bored and no one cares. :)** I do my own beta'ing.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Something's Missing**

"Well, aren't you going to welcome me home?" Byakuya asked, a hint of amusement in his voice. Rukia simply stood there, blinking rapidly in her confusion. Byakuya watched her face for a moment before continuing, "Rukia?" Her face turned the shade of Renji's hair, her eyes welled up with unshed tears and her lower lip trembled as she turned on one foot and darted off towards the gardens.

_'I think I've waited quite patiently for you to acknowledge me as something similar to a person.'_ Byakuya thought with a small sigh as he went after her.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Rukia ran immediately to the gardens. She had to regain her composure. She hadn't just snapped at him like he was just one of her friends! She couldn't believe her own slip of character. Her eyes widened in shock as she replayed the entire scene in her mind. Byakuya's expression as he asked if she was going to… It was all just too much. She decided to try to focus on something else. Thinking about this was making her head spin, her stomach turn and her chest tighten painfully. She stopped to gaze up at a blooming blossom and let the sun warm her face in an effort to focus on nothing. Before she knew it, she felt his presence wash over her and she was enjoying the peace of his cherry blossom trees.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Rukia…" He whispered, not entirely caught off guard by the tightening in his chest and the roll of his stomach. He had been growing more and more accustomed to these feelings anytime he happened upon her during one of her daily strolls through the garden…

He watched as Rukia walked slowly through the winding paths and noticed, not for the first time, how she stopped at each cherry blossom tree, closed her eyes with a slight upturn of her face and smiled faintly. It was in these times that he felt like he remembered how to be himself. With the confinement of being one of the most powerful and respected captains of the gotei 13 and the head of his noble clan, it was really no surprise that he had forgotten how to be himself. Hell, given the fact that he was trained to do just that for nearly his entire life it was a miracle that he even remember at all. But when he watched her, when she forgot about the outside world, when the only thing that existed to him was _her_, he felt things. He felt emotions that he had almost forgotten were even there; emotions so strong they nearly knocked him over with the sheer force of them.

Only in this garden, in his sanctuary, did he feel at ease enough to relax a bit; but he never lost control, something he prided himself in. Now was no exception. He may have been lost in his thoughts, but he was still within his armor of stoicism. A slight fluctuation in the air around him brought him out of his thoughts, just a little and Byakuya raised an elegant eyebrow ever so slightly at the feel of a familiar presence. "Yoruichi." He stated simply. The Goddess of Flash stepped out from behind a tree and smiled a real smile, something most people hadn't seen in over a century. "Bya-boo!" she chirped cheerfully, making her way over to him. "I never would have guessed!" she lied easily. With a dramatic sigh, Byakuya gave her a stern look. "I haven't the faintest idea of what you are talking about, Yoruichi." he said. She simply gave him a knowing look and redirected her gaze to Rukia. "I've seen the way you look at her, Byakuya." She stated simply. "It's no wonder really…" she began, a bit of awe in her voice. "She really has grown up to be quite the little beauty. I'd even say she is more beautiful than Hisana was." She finished. Byakuya tensed immediately, completely closing himself off. "Don't be like that with me. I know you better than almost anyone else. You can't sit there and just deny it." Yoruichi began. "You can lie to me all you want, but you cannot lie to yourself. And Rukia isn't something you can just shove away into some dark recess of your mind… Not anymore." She finished it off with a whisper. Byakuya wasn't sure if she was talking to him or to herself.

It didn't really matter, he supposed. Rukia may have been worried about him, but that didn't mean she felt anything close to what he suspected he felt for her.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Quite a few hours later there was a storm. It was late at night, the air was thick and he could feel her agitated spirit energy. Ever since Kaien had died, she had hated storms. Tonight was no different. Byakuya walked down the hallway and towards her room. He was on his way to his own rooms and had only gone to check up on her. He heard the door open before he saw it. He looked down into Rukia's terrified eyes as she lunged for him. Byakuya just stood there in shock as her arms crept around his waist and she buried her face in his chest. He felt his arms move on their own as he placed his arms around her shivering frame and he instinctively pulled her closer. Rukia made a muffled sound into his hakama as she tightened her arms even more. "Hmm?" he inquired. Rukia turned her face a little to the side and repeated in a whisper, "Please stay."

Byakuya blinked in surprise and conceded to himself that these last few days seemed to be full of strange events. He decided it would probably be best for him to just go back to his own rooms, as he had every other time it stormed. Rukia released him and he let his arms drop to his side. Byakuya opened his eyes, wondering when they had closed and started to tell Rukia that he would see her in the morning when he felt himself being tugged into her room. He found that he didn't really have the will to deny her, since she had never asked for anything in all of the years she had lived here. And he couldn't deny her his comfort since she had never really received it before. The sound of thunder and a flash of lightning and Rukia stifled a yelp. She jerked him toward her and looked up at him with a new kind of fear in her eyes. This was something that Byakuya had become quite familiar with over his lifetime. This was the fear of rejection. Something in him cracked a little and he felt himself letting her guide him to her bed. Rukia stopped, the hesitation evident her face and Byakuya took the lead. He picked her up off of the floor and bent to lie down, bringing her with him. He leaned back, pillowing his head and shoulders against the wall and Rukia curled herself into him. She buried her face in his neck, her arms were wrapped around him and her legs were curled up so that she was lying entirely on him. Byakuya had intended to let her fall asleep and then creep back to his own bed, but as soon as she drifted off, a small smile playing on her lips and her face looking more relaxed than he had ever seen it before, he realized he just didn't have it in him. He realized that he was extremely exhausted and found his eyelids drooping and before he knew it, his world went black.

TBC

* * *

Sorry for the wait guys... I was debating whether or not to actually use chapter 6... And I have been busy as for the past week.. It isn't getting better soon.. I am working solid until Sunday, which will end up being hangover recovery day.. I may pound out a little then.. We shall see, eh? At least this chapter is longer.. Not by much, but it's over 1000 words which is a stretch for me... 

Thanks to all of you. I'm sorry I haven't been able to go through and individually respond to all of your reviews, but please know that I appreciate them, and that is what made me belt this chapter out tonight. My apologies for the OOC ness of it all, but it was difficult for me to get through... This is all such... foreign territory for me. I have never seen him act in a loving manner, so I am going with instinct here.. Please forgive me?


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

Byakuya opened his eyes to look at an unfamiliar ceiling. He glanced about the room, trying to discern his location when the previous night replayed itself in his mind. She always got like this when it rained. He gave a curious glance to his empty lap and noticed that _someone_ had covered him up. He wondered where Rukia was, as he was always the first out of bed.

Closing his eyes with a sigh, he didn't even need to feel for the pulse of her spirit energy. Not too far from here, somewhere on the grounds. Byakuya got up from her bed and made his way to his rooms to gather some fresh clothes. Rukia had been the only person to ever really get to know him. She had been the only person to remain by his side, no matter what. She was the only person who believed in him, regardless of the things he had done in the past, or the attitude he presented. And she did all of this because she _knew_ him and trusted him. Not because he was the captain of the 6th division, or the head of the Kuchiki clan.

Byakuya felt something flutter in his chest and knew that it was too late. The pain was entirely gone, she had removed his walls and now his heart was beating fiercely, once again. He wasn't so sure how this morning would go, considering her state last night. After changing out of his night clothes, Byakuya decided to go for a walk in the gardens to try and clear his head. Maybe a quick stroll would help the pieces fall into place.

What he hadn't really considered was that Rukia had had the same thought. Well, maybe he had, but he hadn't expected to find her leaning against a tree and smiling into the sunshine. He also didn't expect for her to take notice of him and turn that beaming smile on him. "It's a beautiful day, isn't it?" She asked, motioning with a hand towards the fluffy white clouds, the still dew dampened grass and the rest of the grounds. "Mm." he conceded, his eyes never leaving her shining face.

Rukia didn't really worry about how he would react. She figured he would do one of two things. He would either pretend it hadn't happened or he would think it over… Maybe both. She had enjoyed the deepest, most peaceful sleep she had ever had in all of her existence. And she had opened her eyes to a beautiful face, so serene, and covered him up before sitting down to breakfast and walking to the gardens. She felt content and thought that maybe the rain wasn't _entirely_ bad, after all.  
"Rukia…" Byakuya sighed, "What are we doing?" He already knew, she did, too. A wise woman had once told him, "Our steps seal fate." He'd thought then that she was referring to the shunpo games; it seemed that the words had a double meaning. There was no longer any need to step in circles around one another.

It was already too late to even think of going back now. And Byakuya was a logical, rational man; he would do what was necessary of him. And that would be to remain at Rukia's side until it was no longer an option. Though the act itself wouldn't really be all too new, the context has changed dramatically.  
They left the gardens together, wearing similar expressions. Rukia had closed off most of her face and Byakuya's had relaxed just a fraction. The hectic staff stopped dead and they all stared in shock as they saw the pair enter. The advisors wouldn't be pleased with this and they weren't looking forward to dealing with an angered Byakuya.

He had taken Senbonzakura out to the training fields for the day, and for the first time, he had allowed Rukia to follow. She wasn't ready to practice with him just yet, but she had always wanted to watch him train. Her eyes were wide with admiration, her face split in a smile of pure awe. She watched as the sunlight reflected off of the cherry blossoms and danced on the muscles of his back. She watched as his hair whipped around his face, the beautiful destruction of an innocent tree as his back snapped rigid and his wrists flicked. She was considering how like a dance this was, how graceful and mesmerizing a sight. How one could feel the rhythm flowing through the air, feel the lure of the song. She wondered why it felt so intimate, as if he were dancing only for her. Behind her eyes there was a flicker as her entire face went slack and an 'o' of amazement formed on her lips when she saw that the cherry blossoms were dancing around her. Byakuya was standing only a few feet away and she could feel his intense gaze as she watched his wrist flicker just so and they swirled around her and some caressed her face while others landed in a flashy show before sputtering and reforming elsewhere on the ground at her feet. She couldn't understand how such a deadly weapon could be so gentle.

Byakuya watched the transformation in her face when she realized that Senbonzakura was dancing only for her. He watched as she lifted a cupped hand to try to catch a lone petal and he complied, allowing a single blossom to rest in her palm. She had never been more beautiful than she was in a sea of cherry blossoms. He had wondered how it had taken them so long to get to where they were. Everything seemed so obvious now, how had they both missed this?

Rukia caught Byakuya's gaze and she flashed him the most unreserved, care-free and _happy_ smile without any effort at all. Her eyes swam with the pure unabashed joy she was feeling and she didn't feel the need to hide it any longer. She wondered what tomorrow would bring and she realized that she was glad he'd convinced her to bring Sode no Shirayuki. She thought with a small flutter in her chest, about spending the rest of her life with him. She thought of spending their lives side by side, once two broken entities, now a whole person, forever, as she went into her first release. "First dance, white moon!" had barely escaped her lips when she froze an entire stream of petals, each held in perfect suspension, showcasing the beauty for all of the world to see. Only, the entire world was not around, it was an exotic display of soul crossing that no one else would ever get to witness.

Byakuya had actually let his guard down, just a bit, but he hadn't noticed it until he felt his eyes go wide, his mouth form a wide grin. With that realization came another; he didn't particularly care at this moment. He watched the look of excitement on her face as she slowly stepped towards him, resheathing her zampakuto. A new thought dawned on him, which only made his smile grow; it was quite refreshing, he noted, that in a world where no one knew your true face you could find one who understood.

They returned home and went to their separate bath houses. After cleaning and redressing into something much more suitable, they sat down to their meal. They both ate their dinner in silence, sneaking glances at each other from across the table. Time seemed to creep by and the tension was growing thicker by the second. By the time they had finished their servings, the minutes had passed like days. Rukia could hardly keep herself from running into whichever sleeping quarters her feet would carry her. It had been far too long since she had felt another man's embrace. And that man had never been Byakuya Kuchiki. She bursts into his rooms shaking and nearly out of breath only to have him mere seconds behind her and slamming the door behind his back. He leans back and rests his shoulders against the door with his eyes closed, a big grin and a heaving chest. "Rukia," he gasps out, "I think I may be too old for this." Her laughter tinkles through the room as she rushes over to him, throwing her arms around his chest. "That's not true." She mutters, resting her forehead against his clavicle. The sweetness only lasts a few seconds before the heat just becomes too much. Before she even has the chance to loosen her grip on him he has a hand in her hair, guiding her face to his as he leans in. Before she can even gasp from the quickness of his movements, his mouth takes hers. She feels like she's drowning; with every breath she takes, she can feel his presence filling her lungs, coursing through her veins, pumping into her heart. _'There are worse way to die, I suppose.'_ she thinks fleetingly... before her mind wanders to something a little more… urgent.

Byakuya led the way to his bed, carefully guiding her onto her back. "'Oh, Gods." Byakuya whispered, elegant fingers trailing down her stomach. It had been far too long since he had experienced anything like this. "So incredibly beautiful…" he murmured, leaning in to press his lips to hers. Rukia's arms went around his neck, one hand curling itself in his hair, as she felt herself being drawn into him. Byakuya leaned onto one elbow and pulled back from the kiss only to rest his forehead against hers. "Byakuya…" she whispers, her voice trembling with the need coursing through her. He lifted his head as she pulled his face back to hers and their lips crashed together, the need and unspoken desire driving their frenzy. Byakuya's still free hand found its way to her neck and he caressed his way down her shoulder, over her side and made his way to her breast. She hummed into his mouth as he ran a thumb over her nipple and she arched into him, causing him to let loose a low growl. Forgetting the ingrained patience, his hand traveled slowly down her stomach and under her waistband, earning him another small cry. He slipped a single slim finger inside of her, and he nearly whimpered at how warm and wet she was. After he had inserted another finger and felt her clench down as she arched yet again and released another moan, accompanied by a whimper of "Byakuya!" he cracked. Every ounce of self control he had ever possessed disappeared and he removed his fingers, ignoring her cry of complaint at the loss as he wrapped his fingers around himself and guided the head of his member into her warm and throbbing entrance. He was struggling to control himself, knowing that he should savor this moment, when she lifted herself and slammed into him. She wrapped her legs around his back and threw her head back with a low howl. Byakuya was drowning; she was everywhere, filling his every sense with her very essence. He could no sooner stop than he could sprout wings and here she was, pulling at his hair, scratching at his back and making those delicious noises and all he could think to do was bury his face in her throat and bring them both to the ecstasy that they both had denied themselves for so long.

Byakuya woke to a shivering Rukia. He sat a bit, careful not to wake her, and pulled the blankets over them both as he pulled her closer and wrapped his body around her protectively. He had finally gotten her and now he wouldn't let her go.

**Fin**

_**A/N:**_ I am super, terribly sorry. Seriously.. I meant for this to be about half this size, much more angsty(my specialty and all) and not… smutty? Or awful. Which it is… And Byakuya is so awfully just… I'm sorry.

**Mainly Byakuya's P.O.V. with some Rukia P.O.V. thrown in…**

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own bleach. This story is mine but the characters are not.

**A/N:** This story begins after the S/S Arc, but may not follow the timeline. Slightly AU. This chapter is rated T. Overall story is rated T just to be safe. Rating and spoilers may change as the story progresses. I will add a warning anytime this happens.. This chapter contains **CITRUS**.

This is my first fanfic, though not my first writing/story. I won't beg you to review, but if I feel that no one is interested, I won't promise completion. :) Not a threat, I promise. I just see no point in continuing something if I get bored and no one cares. :)** I do my own beta'ing.**


End file.
